narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 652 Diskussion
Das Kapitel ist raus nach dem Obito getroffen wurde kommen anscheind die Bijuu´s raus und entsteht ein riesiges Tauhziehen gegen Obito. am Ende denkt Obito noch mal wie was gelaufen wäre und redet mit Naruto. Sasuke macht ja auch fleißig mit, dabei wollte er doch die Bijuus mit dem Alten Shinobisystem zertören. Ein für mich Klasse Chapter..Ich Hatte gehofft Naruto heute schon im Jubbi Sennin Gewand zu sehen..Dafür gibt es nächste Woche ein Gepräch zwischen..Obito und Naruto... @2ter: Und wenn alle dann fertig mit dem Tauhziehen sind und Naruto die Bijuu in sich aufnimmt, sehen wir evtl. den erhoften Kampf "Naruto vs. Sasuke", als Endkampf nach Madara oder so...(Wenn Sasuke wirklich soweit gehen würde). Jetzt kommt das Chakra endlich zum Einsatz, dass die Bijuu Naruto gegeben haben. Ich dachte schon es würde so laufen, wie bei Itachi mit der Krähe, dass das Chakra wieder in Naruto gefühlte Jahre bleiben würde. Freu mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel. Narutos Gesicht sieht am Ende irgendwie "böse", also sieht für mich wie ein böser Blick aus. --LoNaUchi (Diskussion) 14:45, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich find das Kapitel es seltsam und auch langweilig. Das Kaitel erinnert mich einer Seits an die Szene von Gaara´s Rettung. Wo Gaara auch in einer weißen Gedankenwelt war und dabei Naruto und ander Shinobi gegenüber stand. Das andere ist die Szene mit dem Chakra-tauhziehen von Naruto und Kyuubi. Ich find das Kishi sich jetzt auch nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten offen gelassen hat wie es weiter gehen könnte. :1) Naruto und Co. holen die Bijuu´s aus Obito raus und sieh nemmen wieder ihre Gestalt an. Entweder sie kämpfen da nach mit gegen Obito od Madara, Obito nutzen diese schwazen Chakra Stäbe um sie zu kontrolliern. :2) Naruto und Co. glauben es geschafft zu haben aber Obito kann die Bijuu´s wieder in sich rein ziehen. :3) Naruto und Co. glauben es geschafft zu haben doch dann springt Madara da zwischen und zieht die Bijuu´s in seine Körper. :4) Naruto und Co. schaffen es und die Bijuu´s gehen in Naruto´s Körper. Wobei Naruto´s Aussehen sich wieder mal ändern wird. :5) Naruto und Co. schaffen es die Bijuu´s aus Obito´s Körper raus zu ziehen. Nur gehen sie nicht in Naruto´s Körper sondern verbinden sich mit Naruto´s Freunden. (Bsp: Shukaku geht wieder in Gaara) ::3 ist meines Wissens nicht möglich da Madara selbst sagte das um ein Jinchurike des Juubis seien zu können braucht man einen richtigen Körper und keinen Edo Tensei Körper ::Von diesen Möglichkeiten find ich sind 1-3 wieder so eine (pro Bösewicht) Variante. Um wieder mal zu wechseln wer diesen Kampf gewinne kann. zu 4 glaub ich nur dann falls Kishi wirklich mal diesen Kampf beenden möchte und nicht nur die ganze Zeit hin und her springen will wer nun am Drücker ist. zu 5 halt ich für theoretisch Möglich aber eher unwahrscheinlich. ::Ich denke die letzten offenen Fragen sind jetzt wohl ob (und wenn wie) Obito jetzt wieder gut wird und wie Madara den Sennin Modoo nutzen will und ob das seine trumpfkarte istTobito07 (Diskussion) 18:25, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC)